


Rainbow

by ConfessionsOfAGeekyFangirl



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionsOfAGeekyFangirl/pseuds/ConfessionsOfAGeekyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The last time David heard those words, it had ended with a trip to the hospital."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow

“David, come out here, quick!”

The last time David heard those words, it had ended with a trip to the hospital.

David bolted up from his desk chair and sprinted down the staircase in a blur.

“What is it?” he asked in a breathless rush as soon as he made it through the back door. Jack was standing a few feet away in the wet grass. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“Look!” exclaimed Jack, his eyes radiant with excitement as he pointed up at the sky.

David blinked. “…A rainbow?”

“Yeah,” said Jack, his tone indicating that he wasn’t impressed by David’s lack of enthusiasm.

“You called me down here for a _rainbow?”_

“Uh-huh. Isn’t it pretty?”

David smacked him in the forearm. “I thought you were injured or something, you jerk!”

Jack rolled his eyes. “I’ll be sure to break my neck for you the next time I want you to look at something nice, Dave.”

They stood side-by-side in silence for a while, just watching all the vibrant colors.

“It _is_ beautiful,” he finally remarked.

Jack reached over and placed a finger over David’s lips. “Shh, don’t talk,” he whispered. “You’ll ruin the moment.”

Laughing, David swatted Jack’s hand away and planted a quick kiss on the side of his face. “You are such a nerd.”


End file.
